


Reconnecting

by landers86



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landers86/pseuds/landers86
Summary: Adam finally has a few weeks off from touring so he decides to call up a few of his old friends who he hasn't seen in a while to invite them over for a get together since he's been feeling guilty about neglecting some of them. Unfortunately most of them are too busy to come over, but luckily for Adam, the one friend who does accept his offer is Tommy Joe. And neither of them were expecting that their innocent sleepover would soon turn into so much more.





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to take a stab at the Adommy world for the first time ever with this oneshot. I'd like to start a multi-chaptered Adommy fic but it seems like every plot known to man has already been done in this fandom and more than once so I'm having trouble thinking of an original idea :D But I hope you guys enjoy this verrry long chapter here :)

When Adam opened the door for Tommy, who he'd been expecting that evening, he found the blonde standing there in a red flannel shirt and black skinny jeans, his hair tousled atop his head and to one side like usual, a friendly smile on his face, and a bottle of whiskey in one hand. Adam smiled immediately. 

"We finally get the chance to hang out after all this time and you just plan on getting me drunk tonight or somethin?" he teased the smaller man. 

"Well yeah. I've waited so long to finally have the opportunity to see you again so I could get you drunk and take advantage of you. You know, finally get in your pants once and for all," Tommy teased back. 

Adam laughed and let him inside saying, "You wouldn't have to get me drunk to do that." As Adam pulled Tommy close and gave him a hug, Tommy took those words as a joke but in the back of his mind he wished they could be true. 

The hug lasted more than a few moments with each of them casually telling the other they were missed. Tommy enjoyed being in the taller man's warm embrace after having to miss that feeling for so long. He finally pulled away to take a quick look around Adam's house. 

"Still looks as nice as it did the last time I was here." 

"Yeah, all thanks to my housekeeper while I was on tour. Here, let me take that bottle and put it in the kitchen." Tommy handed it to him. "Wow, Jameson Irish Whiskey? You remembered that's my favorite," Adam said, touched. 

"I remember a lot of things about you Adam." Adam wondered at the kind but serious look in the other's eyes before he took the whiskey into the kitchen. 

The two of them started out by sitting in the living room on the couch next to each other, watching TV, having a few drinks and also some snacks that Adam had already bought for when he thought his get together would turn out bigger, and they spent hours just talking about everything they had each been up to since the last time they got to hang out and really talk in depth this way. They ended up laughing and joking around with one another just like old times and it was as if there had never been any time lost between them and Adam was secretly grateful in a way, that the smaller man was the only one of his friends who was able to come over that evening. But eventually Tommy saw and heard Adam yawn and took that as his cue to call it a night. 

"Well, I guess I better get going now. It's starting to get late and I can tell you're getting tired." 

"Oh, I'm alright. I'm just yawning because this TV show is boring. I've actually managed to catch up on my sleep a bit in the few days since I've been home. You can stay a little longer if you'd like. In fact, how much have you had to drink tonight? Do you think it would be a good idea for you to drive home?" Adam asked and Tommy could tell his concern seemed sincere. 

"I've only had a couple. I should be alright to drive."

"Oh. Okay." Now Tommy thought the taller man seemed disappointed. 

"Unless....I mean I could probably stay a little longer."

"You don't have to if you'd rather go home." 

"No, I wasn't in a hurry to get home, I just thought maybe you were tired and ready to go to sleep. I didn't wanna bother you all night." 

"Bother me? Tommy Joe, don't be silly. You're not bothering me. You're keeping me company. I mean after all, I was the one who asked you to come over, wasn't I?" Adam glanced down briefly and back up again before adding with a small smile, "I've missed you so much kitty. It's rare for us to able to spend time together these days, and especially it being just the two of us." Tommy could see the honesty and a little sadness in Adam's beautiful blue eyes. He'd missed him too and so much. He had hoped for a chance to hang out like this with Adam again and he was more than happy when the other man called him a few days ago after first getting home and had to hide his excitement when he took him up on his offer to come over on this night. And he felt very lucky once he found out he would be there alone with him. 

"Okay Adam, I'll stay a little longer," Tommy hesitated for a moment, "And maybe....I guess I could just stay the night like I used to whenever I would be too tired or buzzed to drive." Adam's face lit up at that. 

"I'd love you to stay. And I'm sorry things aren't the way they used to be when were able to hang out more like real friends should. It's just I've had so much going on lately; touring, working on my new album...." 

"That's okay, I understand. I know how hectic that kind of life and career can be. No need to explain. But I do have one request if I stay." Adam raised one eyebrow. 

"Oh yeah, what's that?" 

"Do you mind if I stretch out on this couch and put my feet on your lap. I'm getting a little tired myself," the blonde said, stretching his arms out and yawning. Adam laughed, amused. 

"Why don't we just go hang out in my room and we can stretch out on the bed where it's more comfortable. Maybe watch a movie in there or something?" Tommy smiled when he remembered how they used to do that all the time, years ago. They would both always initially agree that Tommy would stay in the guest room but then they'd end up falling asleep together on Adam's bed and neither one questioned it or complained when they'd wake up the next morning. 

"Alright, that sounds good. Let's go." Adam had to try keep his smile from growing too big as he turned off the TV and the lights and they went into his bedroom. 

Tommy plopped himself down on the bed as though it hadn't been forever since he'd laid there. He laid on his stomach with his head facing the end of the bed so he could watch the television while the other man flipped through the channels and stopped it on some old horror movie that he knew the smaller man would enjoy. Adam didn't know what it was called but Tommy looked interested in it instantly so he left it there and didn't care to ask what it was. 

Before he laid next to Tommy he asked, "Do you wanna put on something more comfortable? You can wear something of mine if you'd like." 

"I should be fine in these clothes. They're comfortable enough, see?" Tommy turned over and rubbed one part of his pant's legs so Adam could see how it was a soft material unlike regular jeans. 

"Okay, whatever suits you. But you might get hot in that shirt and I gotta admit, you would look cute in one of my t-shirts," the taller man said, smirking. 

'I'm gonna get hot if I sleep next to you anyways,' Tommy thought to himself but instead he asked, "Why would I look cute? Because it'd probably be huge on me?" 

"Well yeah, why else?" 

"Alright. Grab me one out of your closet and I'll wear it." Adam gladly obliged him and had to pretend it didn't affect him when the small blonde took his flannel shirt off to change into one of his own black t's. And they were right; it was huge on him but also cute. 

During the movie, they didn't talk as much as they had in the living room. The bedroom was dark other than the glow of light coming from the TV screen. Tommy seemed to be rather into the movie, so Adam hoped he wouldn't notice the several times that he had tried to steal glances at him whenever he would slowly and nonchalantly turn his head slightly to admire the beauty that was Tommy Joe Ratliff.

He wasn't fixed up the way he would be on stage. He only wore a little black eyeliner around his eyes which had become a little smudged over the last few hours, his hair was imperfect and lazily fell in all directions yet it was the perfect look on him at the same time. And those sultry lips that Adam couldn't get enough of and wished he'd have the privilege of touching with his own once more. He also had that recent sight of the blonde's pale and small yet toned upper body, stuck in his head, and his previous alcohol consumption wasn't helping matters. He had to fight the will to wanna grab Tommy right there and do everything he could ever imagine doing to him. 

But little did Adam know that Tommy wasn't as intrigued by the picture that was playing on the screen as he was pretending to be. All he could think about was the fact that his long time secret crush and old friend was lying so close next to him and that they were on the taller man's big comfy bed no less, just like old times, back when they were closer and their friendship didn't have to be held back by distance. 

Their lives had been busy back then too, only then they were working together; recording albums together, touring together, staying so close to one another on their tour bus and in hotels, and not to mention all the interviews, signings and video shoots that they were both involved in, side by side. Now they had to feel so fortunate just over the fact that they we're getting even these few hours of this one evening together after a long span of time apart. 

Tommy had also been taken aback by Adam's looks as always, though he wasn't sure if the other man was aware of those thoughts which Tommy tried to keep hidden. Adam had matured so much over the years since they first met. Tommy thought he was a sexy guy back then but now he was more gorgeous than ever; muscular yet lean body as always, arms tatted up even more now, that silky brown hair of his along with his beard, cute tanned and freckled skin all over that the blonde adored, those unbelievably deep blue eyes that he could stare into forever. He felt he was just as tall, dark and handsome as ever. 

He heard Adam yawn loudly. "I think I'm gonna turn the other way and get under the covers now before I pass out. You can keep watching the movie if you want." 

"Okay," Tommy replied simply, glancing up at the other man right as Adam stood up off the bed and removed his t-shirt. Tommy's heart skipped a beat as he looked away nervously. He'd seen Adam without a shirt on plenty of times over the years but it had been a while and the sight caught him off guard. 

Adam stepped into his closet where he was hidden from the smaller man so he could change out of his blue jeans and into some grey jogging pants. He walked back to the bed, still shirtless. The room was still semi-dark and he didn't think Tommy would mind. He got under the covers with Tommy still on top of the covers where he lay on his side of the bed. He laid his head back against the pillow and the two of them just stayed in silence for a while, and Adam enjoyed watching Tommy watch the TV. 

After some time passed, Adam decided to stretch out his arms and legs one last time before he was going to close his eyes and try to get some sleep while the smaller man finished watching the movie. But right as someone in the film screamed in terror at the attacker that was chasing them, Adam sat up quickly and cried out with a noise which sounded painful to Tommy, causing him to jump and then turn around and sit up fast to face the other man to see what in the world was going on. 

When he turned, he found Adam sitting up and leaning forward with a pained expression, and it looked as though he was grabbing his lower left leg underneath the blanket. "What's the matter?" he asked loudly and concerned. 

"I've got a leg cramp! Oh shit, it's horrible! It hurts Tommy!" 

"Well what do you want me to do?" 

"I don't want you to do anything," Adam replied, still hunched over and holding his leg. "I'm just telling you why I yelled. It fucking hurts! Have you ever got a leg cramp this bad before?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well how do I make it stop fucking hurting this bad?" Adam asked in frustration at his pain and not at Tommy. 

"Here, let me help." Tommy said as he sat up quickly and threw the covers back so he could get to Adam's leg and then he got back on the bed. "Where's it hurt?" 

"Right here," Adam answered while he pointed to the back of his left calf with one hand and squeezed it with the other. 

"Let go for a minute. Let me try to help," Tommy told him. When Adam let go, Tommy put one hand on top of the other man's lower leg over his pants to hold it still and placed the other one under his calf and massaged his fingers hard and deep into Adam's muscle there. After only a few seconds, Adam felt immense relief and he flopped back on the bed, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of relief. 

"Thanks kitty. You're a life saver." 

"Does it still hurt?" Tommy asked with his hands still touching the other man's leg. 

"Not really, it's much better. It's still a little sore but atleast it stopped killing me." Tommy rolled up Adam's pant leg and starting massaging his calf again to try to relieve some of the soreness that lingered after the cramp went away. Adam open his lidded eyes and watched the smaller man as Tommy looked down at his leg. And it wasn't a very gentle massage but it felt good. He needed Tommy's fingers to dig into him hard enough to make the pain disappear. 

"Does that feel good?" Tommy asked in an innocent and friendly way but Adam couldn't help but get a little turned on by those words and he had to will his body not to react. 

"Yeah, that's good. It feels a lot better. Thanks again kitty."

"No problem babyboy," Tommy replied with a smile as he finally removed his hands. That smile was one Adam couldn't describe but also one he hadn't seen in the longest time and he loved it. He was surprised by the strength that could come from those small hands but he shouldn't have been. He should've known that the blonde's nimble, guitarist hands and fingers could cure anything with just the right kind of touch. 

Adam closed his eyes again and tried to block out the thoughts that began to run through his head; thoughts of what else Tommy's hands and fingers could do to make him feel good if only he could have the chance to lay them upon certain other areas. But it was difficult for him to try not to think those things anymore with what Tommy said next. 

"Got any other parts of your body that are in need of a massage?" Adam's eyes shot open even though he was sure Tommy was joking but then he saw the blank look on the blonde's face. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at Tommy but then the smaller man smirked and Adam laughed and let out a breath at the same time that sounded like relief even though he felt a little disappointed at realizing Tommy was only kidding again. 

"Fucker!" Adam scolded him amusingly with a smile for the way Tommy kept teasing him. All the teasing and affection they had towards each other was just a normal thing for them and had been all though out their friendship. Even though Tommy was straight, he wasn't afraid to be overly playful and affectionate with his close friends, male or female, and everyone knew Adam was very touchy feely with people also. So normally all these teasing words and gestures between them wouldn't be unusual, only this time Adam felt like it was a little different for some reason and thought it seemed almost as though Tommy was flirting with him. But he knew he was probably just reading too much into it. And it probably didn't help that it had been so long since Adam had seen Tommy and now he was feeling all kinds of mixed feelings towards him. 

Seeing him again made him realize just how much he had actually missed him and how much he cared about him before and now and also about how difficult it was gonna be when Tommy left tomorrow, knowing that they probably wouldn't hang out again for a while unless maybe they got together again before Adam had to continue touring, but he could only hope that he'd be lucky enough for Tommy to spend time with him once more in the short amount of time he had left. After all, he knew the smaller man had a busy life of his own. 

It was around one in the morning now and Tommy finally decided he was going to lay down and try to get to sleep also. He asked if he could leave the TV on since it always helped him to sleep and Adam smiled when he remembered that about him and told him he could if he turned it down. 

Tommy did and then he laid on his side, facing the taller man. He wasn't sure whether he would be able to sleep or not. On one hand, he was lying next to a man who made him feel safe and comforted but on the other hand he was also lying next to the same man who made his heart beat faster and butterflies flutter in his stomach every time he was near him. 

As they laid there under the covers in the mostly darkened room, lit only by the different colors flashing off the screen and with the volume turned down low, Adam glanced over and saw the smaller man's eyes closed already even though he knew he hadn't fell asleep that fast, he never did. And then he didn't know why but he just had to ask. 

"Tommy? You were joking when you said that right?" 

And as much as Adam was trying to attempt to resist his feeling towards Tommy, the small blonde just had to go and open those big doe eyes and look up at him with no smile on his face and say, "I was joking if you wanted me to be joking." 

'What the fuck?' Adam thought. It didn't seem like Tommy was only teasing anymore. Could the impossible thing he always used to hope for, actually be possible now? Could Tommy really want him after all these years?

Adam turned on his side and propped himself up on one elbow. "Are you serious Tommy Joe? I need you be serious with me right now because you're kind of confusing me here." Tommy just kept staring up at him with not a hint of dishonesty in his eyes. "So if I asked you to touch me right now, and by that I don't mean my leg, you would want to?" Tommy nodded his head and Adam looked down and shook his head in disbelief. He glanced back up, puzzled. "I thought you were straight though? And letting me kiss you on stage to get a reaction out of the audience is one thing but I'm pretty sure a straight guy wouldn't wanna touch his friend's dick while lying in bed next to him," Adam said with a tinge of humor in his voice. Tommy laughed a little and then shrugged his shoulders. 

"I'm mostly straight and I've only ever dated woman, but yeah, I have messed around with a couple guys before," he confessed easily as though it wasn't a big deal. Adam blinked his eyes a few times and opened his mouth in shock. 

"Tommy! You've always made it sound like you were a hundred percent straight. Why?" 

"I don't know," he replied, sighing. "I just didn't wanna get backlash or criticism from the media if I would've told anyone and that information would've got out there. I already got flak for our onstage touching and kisses. I just didn't wanna attract the bad attention that you got when you were first outed in the media. It's not that I'm ashamed or anything that I've been with a couple men but it's just that I knew how hard it was for you when some people didn't accept you for who you were and I'm sorry, but I just didn't want everyone to know back then." 

"That's fine Tommy, I understand what you mean and no, it wasn't fun when I got bashed for my sexuality but you know, you still could've told me. You know I wouldn't have told anyone if you would've told me not to. Don't you know you can trust me?" 

"Yes, of course I know that. But if I would've told you I've been attracted to men before then it would've been too hard for me not to tell you that I was attracted to you, and I didn't want you to know that." 

"Why not?" 

"Because it never seemed like the right time or the smart thing to do. You were dating someone for a lot of the time we worked together and I didn't wanna cause trouble for you guys and I also didn't wanna complicate things for you and the band. It might of made it harder for us to work together if you would've known I liked you that way. And then now the last couple years, you've been so busy with Queen and your own albums, which is fine and I understand, you've got a busy life, but we've barely had time to see or talk to each other lately. So when or how was I supposed to tell you Adam?" Adam frowned but he did see Tommy's point. 

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, I'm not saying I would've left my boyfriend for you and I don't know whether the dynamic between us would've changed onstage or made things complicated and yeah I've been so busy lately, but I do know that I would've been very happy to find out you felt that way about me, seeing as I feel the same way about you." Tommy expression lightened a little. 

"You would've been happy?" 

Adam huffed. "Oh come on Tommy Joe, don't act so surprised. Wasn't it obvious to you all the years we worked together? Do you really think all that kissing and flirting I did with you onstage was only to please the fans? They weren't the only ones who got enjoyment out of it." Tommy smiled at that. 

"I sort of always figured that but I didn't wanna assume anything."

"But you know Tommy, I'm no longer in a relationship and you and I don't work together anymore and I'm also not busy at the moment," Adam pointed out, smiling. 

"So what are you trying to say?" 

"I don't know, I mean, would you ever wanna be more than just friends with me?" Tommy looked down for a few seconds and contemplated things and then looked up smiling, and now blushing too. 

"Um, yeah. I think I've always kind of wanted that. I just didn't think it could ever happen." 

"You didn't think it could ever happen?" Adam said with his eyes wide open. "I definitely didn't think it would happen. But believe me, I wanted it to. I wished I could be more than your friend so many times. But I thought it was nothing more than an unattainable wish. But I guess we were both wrong, thankfully." 

"So....what do we do now?" the smaller man asked.

"Um, well," Adam said, thinking intently. "We could try to give this thing a shot for once if you'd like," he suggested. 

"You mean like, we could start dating and see how it goes?" 

"Exactly. Would you be interested in that?" 

"Yeah," Tommy replied, smiling. "I mean I've never actually dated a guy seriously before but yeah, I'd definitely like to try it with you." Adam smiled bright, showing his perfect white smile. "But wait. Do you want this to be serious though or were you talking about just like friends with benefits?" Adam laughed quietly at how adorable the smaller man could be at times. 

"Yeah, I want something serious Tommy. I want more than just sex and I wanna be more than friends with you too. Don't you? How do feel about seeing if this could turn into a serious relationship?" 

"I wanna try it atleast," Tommy replied, nodding. "But can we both agree that if it doesn't work out for us that we won't stop being friends? I couldn't live without us being friends." 

"Of course kitty. We'll always be friends no matter what happens. We've already been through a lot over the last nine years and now look at us. We're still lying here in bed together watching movies even after all this time. We'll never lose this, I promise." 

"You don't have to promise anything Adam. All we need to do is try, and see what happens." Adam smiled and nodded in agreement. "I know you've had relationships that didn't work out in the past because of distance and your busy career, but I really wanna try to make this work with you. And I know it'll be hard if we start dating and then you have to go back out on the road soon. I remember how hard the tour life used to be when we worked together. That's why I usually never tried to date anyone seriously during that time. Or then again, maybe it could've been that I didn't think it was a good idea to get too close to anyone else when I knew I had feelings for you." They both smiled. 

"So what would you say if I asked you to let me take you out on a date tomorrow night?" Tommy looked surprised but happy at the offer. 

"I'd say sure. But where to?" 

"I'll figure out some place good tomorrow once I've had some sleep and can think more clearly. Don't worry, I won't pick any place too fancy. I know that's not your thing." 

"Okay," Tommy smiled and nodded. 

"But wait, you won't be uncomfortable with us going out in public this soon, will you?" Tommy shook his head. 

"It's not like the paps will know we're going out together as anything more than friends. And honestly, you know what? I don't really care what people think anymore." 

"You might not care about what the public thinks but what about your friends and your sister?" Tommy grinned wide. "What?" Adam asked, curiously. 

"I already told them I had feelings for you a long time ago." 

"Awe, really?" Tommy nodded his head and Adam looked deep into his eyes. He cupped one side of Tommy's face and leaned in, staring at his lips and then searching in the blonde's eyes for any sign of hesitation but instead Tommy leaned into the touch and then turned his head and kissed Adam's palm. Adam moved his hand to take hold of Tommy's chin right before he moved in closer until their lips met. And a hundred memories came flooding back to them. 

The kiss was just as amazing as it had always been every time in the past, except now it was more special and intimate since there was no one else in the room to witness it but the two of them. They weren't doing this for anyone but themselves and each other now. The kiss was slow and sensual yet deep and passionate all at once. Tommy opened his mouth for the other and let Adam's tongue inside to explore his own mouth and he got lost in it just like he used to during the few times back when Adam would give him an extra long kiss on stage. He melted back into the bed and the pillow as Adam hovered over him, pushing him back slightly and taking control, and he was reminded of that concert night in Amsterdam. He couldn't wait until the day when Adam would possibly take control of him in other ways. Adam's confidence and the fact that he was bigger than him was such a turn on for the smaller man. 

Adam finally pulled back and broke the kiss. He licked his lips and watched as Tommy stared back at him, still puckering his lips slightly afterwards. "God I've been waiting so long to do that again," he said still holding the blonde's face. Tommy nodded and smiled shyly in the dim light of the room, causing Adam's heart to flutter. 

Adam finally let go and rested his head on the pillow and looked over at Tommy. "I'm pretty tired, aren't you?" 

"Yeah," Tommy replied softly and he was thankful that Adam wasn't gonna pressure him into anything that night. It's not that he didn't want Adam and very badly but it had been a while since he'd been with a man. 

"Let's get some sleep so we can stay up as late as we want tomorrow night after our date," Adam told him and then winked. 

"Okay," Tommy replied, trying not to burst with the excitement he was currently feeling inside. 

They stayed facing one another and Adam draped one arm over Tommy's waist and the smaller man moved in closer, lightly pressing himself against the other man's bare chest until he could feeling Adam's body heat radiating off of his own and he nuzzled his face into the taller man's neck. Adam loved that Tommy was always so cuddly like the kitty that he was and he was more than willing to give the blonde the comfort and affection he needed. And their bodies against each other, touching this way, it all felt so new yet familiar at the same time. It felt so nice for Adam after being on the road for so long which could get lonely. And now he had his Tommy Joe in his arms and it was the best feeling ever.

"Good night babyboy." 

"Good night glitterbaby."

\------------

Adam was having the best dream where his favorite small blonde had one of his talented hands on him and was stroking him into ecstasy. But then he woke up slowly and as his eyes blinked open, he looked down and realized it wasn't a dream. The sun had just come up so it was lighter in the room than last night. But he had to keep blinking a few more times in disbelief, not able to believe that what he was seeing was really happening. Was he really witnessing Tommy leaning over him, one hand on his erection which he had pulled out of Adam's pants and an obvious look of lust in those brown eyes as they stared down at Adam? But then he knew it was when he felt an intense sensation of arousal hit him and he had to throw his head back and moan. 

"Oh fuck, Tommy! Oh God!" Tommy didn't let up and began to pump faster now that he had seen the reaction of pleasure from the taller man. 

"That's right babyboy. Let yourself go. I told you last night that I wanted to do this to you, didn't I?" Adam glanced down at Tommy for a moment with sleepy eyes but then the smaller man's words sent him closer to the edge and he had to push his head back into the pillow and cry out again.

Then Adam took one hand and grabbed Tommy by his hair and yanked him up into a forced kiss which Tommy wasn't going to complain about. No, he loved the rough way that Adam manhandled him. Adam moaned into the kiss and Tommy swallowed up every last one of those sounds with his mouth while he kept stroking the other man. 

Soon Adam felt his orgasm hit and he had to pull away from Tommy's lips to gasp. "Oh god Tommy! Oh fuck yes!" Adam kept cursing and moaning while the smaller man kept jerking him hard and fast until Adam was arching up and spilling over his hand and Tommy leaned forward to kiss and suck Adam's neck and laid next to him while the other man rode out his orgasm. 

Adam let out a deep breath and stared down at the blonde who met his gaze. "That was fucking amazing Tommy Joe. You're so good with your hands, aren't you?" Tommy smiled and blushed and Adam reached over to grab the back of Tommy's neck to pull him into a kiss again. When he did, Tommy's body pressed against his side and he could feel the smaller man's bulge, hard and alert against him. He broke the kiss. 

"What do want me to do for you Tommy, huh?" he spoke softly and seductively. "You want me to touch you too? You want my hands on you?" Tommy nodded eagerly and Adam could hear his breath speed up. "Lay back Tommy," he said as he sat up and eased the smaller man back with his hand on his chest. 

Tommy took a moment to wipe his hand off on the edge of the blanket and then he stared up at Adam in anticipation and looked a little nervous. "Is this what you want Tommy?" Tommy nodded again. 

"Yes, please Adam! Touch me." 

'Oh god,' Adam thought. How could he refuse him when was begging for him that way?

He quickly backed away to remove Tommy's pants and the blonde laid there panting quietly and let him. When he removed Tommy's underwear, his erection bounced up right away and Adam had to say that for Tommy being such a small man, it sure didn't show when it came to the part of his body which he now had his hand wrapped around. 

Adam laid against Tommy's side while he stroked him. Tommy closed his eyes and enjoyed the pure bliss he felt with the other man's strong grip on him. Adam slowly and gently kissed Tommy on his temple, his cheek, his jaw and his throat and it relaxed and excited the blonde simultaneously. 

"You're so fucking hot baby, you know that? You know how many times I've dreamed of touching your sexy little body this way. You like my hands on you?" Tommy slowly nodded and kept his eyes closed. "You know what Tommy Joe? You know what I think you'd like even more?" Tommy opened his eyes to look at him. "Would you like me to use my mouth?" Tommy shut his eyes in arousal and pressed his head back into the pillow and moaned softly. "Yeah," Adam whispered, "I think you'd like that better, wouldn't you my pretty kitty?" Tommy was too out of it to answer so Adam just lowered himself and proceeded to give the smaller man what he knew he'd like. 

When Adam mentioned his mouth, Tommy assumed he was going to get a blow job but he was surprised when Adam told him to bend his knees and he lifted and pushed the blonde's knees back into his chest so he could get to him better for what he was about to do. Tommy gasped when Adam first spread his cheeks open and licked circles around his hole. And then he sighed in relaxation when he realized how damn good it felt. He couldn't even speak at this point, he could only keep panting quietly as the taller man pleasured him. 

Adam stuck his tongue inside Tommy's hole and circled it around again and also switched back and forth to pushing his tongue in and out of him. Tommy had his eyes closed and his mouth wide open as he gasped silently at the incredible sensations he was feeling. It was unlike any other form of sexual pleasure but it felt so unbelievable. The couple times he had messed around with guys, none of them ever did this to him before. But Adam did it with confidence like the fucking expert that he was. 

'God,' Tommy thought. He should've known this, should've known that Adam would have enough experience to make him feel unlike any other man, or woman for that matter, had ever made him feel before. And he was sure that whenever he did let Adam fuck him sometime in the near future that it was probably going to be the best sex of his life. 

Adam removed his tongue and started licking Tommy's balls for a while as he lowered Tommy's legs and let them lie flat on the bed. He moved up and placed one hand on Tommy's hip and the other hand around the base of Tommy's cock and licked up the underside of it causing the smaller man to shudder and Adam felt it. 

"You love this, don't you?" Tommy finally opened his eyes to look down at the other man to nod silently. Tommy bit his lip and watched as Adam went down on him again, licking circles around the tip of his cock this time and then eventually sucking the head and soon taking the entire thing into his mouth in one swift move and Tommy almost lost it. He could only hope to be as talented as the other man was at this so he could someday pleasure him just as well.

"Holy fuck Adam," he panted as he held on to Adam's hair. "You're so fucking good at this." Adam hummed low at the compliment with his lips tightly wrapped around the smaller man and Tommy shuddered again at the vibration he felt coming from the other man's throat which he was sinking into. Adam stroked the base of it with one hand and bobbed his head up and down the rest of it, sucking and also using his tongue to lick underneath it and doing everything he could to give the blonde the most pleasurable experience possible. Tommy thought about all the times he would see Adam molest his microphone on stage and wished that he could be that microphone. And now he was and it felt fucking amazing.

Adam looked up at Tommy and met his hazy eyes. He looked so cute and sexy at the same time while still wearing Adam's black t-shirt. He liked when Tommy took control, like with what he just did to Adam previously, but he absolutely loved this side of Tommy Joe. The willing and submissive side when the smaller man let Adam take control and happily accepted any kind of touch that the other wanted to give him. He couldn't wait to do even more than this with him someday soon. If Tommy was seeming to enjoy oral sex this much, he could only imagine how much he knew he could blow Tommy's mind once he got the chance to fuck him senseless. 

Adam could tell that Tommy was getting closer when his groaning became louder and more frequent and he began cursing and crying out Adam's name, which strongly aroused Adam and made him feel like he could get hard and maybe even come again soon. But right now he was focused on getting Tommy off. All he had to do now was massage Tommy's balls a little and let him buck his hips to hit the back of his throat and swallow around him a few more times and then he saw his pretty kitty throw his head back and moan and felt him come hard down his throat. 

"Oh fuck, Adam!" he cried out in a broken and raspy voice. Adam licked him clean and then crawled up to lie next to him. He wrapped one arm around Tommy and cupped the side of his face again to kiss him. But this time the kiss was more desperate and still as heated as the last one and it spoke of how they each wanted more again soon but for now they were happy and sated and didn't have much energy left to do more just yet. 

Tommy could taste himself on Adam's tongue which was inside his mouth and he thought it was so odd how much that turned him on but it was the thought of knowing that the man he'd wanted for so long finally had a taste of him. Those soft, gorgeous lips had finally touched him in places other than his face. 

"That was so good Adam," he whispered into the kiss, "So fucking good." Adam hummed in agreement and continued kissing him for a while. Finally, they pulled away to stare into each other's eyes and realized they felt as though sleep could over take them again. 

"You got anything to do this afternoon or can we sleep a little longer?" Tommy asked hopefully. 

"No, not this afternoon. All I have planned for today is this hot date I got tonight with this pretty little thing I've been pining after for a while." 

"Oh, is that all I am to you?" Tommy teased, "Just a thing? Just a little play thing?" 

"You're MY little play thing," Adam replied as he brushed Tommy's hair back to lay a light kiss upon his temple and then he looked down at him. "You know you're way more than that to me Tommy Joe, right? You always have been." 

Tommy nodded, "I know. And you're more to me than just a hot guy who's body I'd like to use for my own pleasure," the blonde replied with a smile. Adam laughed and then his expression turned more somber. 

"What are we gonna do now Tommy? How am I supposed to go back on tour soon, now that I've finally got you here in my arms?" Tommy frowned for a second and then smiled to reassure the other man. 

"What we're gonna do is we're gonna enjoy these three weeks that we have together and then when you leave we're gonna keep in touch as much as we can and we're gonna make this work. We can do it Adam." Adam smiled at Tommy's optimism. 

"Maybe I could even get you into a couple of my shows so that we could spend some time together while I'm gone." 

"That'd be cool. I'd love that." 

"I love you kitty." Tommy looked a little surprised by Adam's admission but Adam was glad that atleast the smaller man didn't act as if he was gonna be scared away by his confession. "What? Didn't you know that already?" Adam asked. Tommy smiled shyly and shrugged. 

"Maybe. I think I could kind of tell, because I knew how that felt. I love you too Adam, always have." Adam's pretty blue eyes lit up and he had to kiss his Tommy Joe's soft lips once again. 

"I'm so glad we feel the same way and that we won't have to suffer in silence anymore by keeping our feelings hidden." 

"Me too. Adam? Are you mad at me for sort of lying to you about being straight?" 

"No, I forgive you. I mean I kind of have to because I lied about something also." Tommy's expression turned to worry. 

"What'd you lie about?" 

"I never had a cramp in my leg." Tommy's eyes and mouth opened wide in shock but Adam could see he was amused and couldn't help but think it was as funny as he did.

"Adam! You dirty liar! You were just trying to get into my pants all along." 

"You're the one that brought my favorite alcohol to try to get me drunk so you could have your way with me." They both started laughing at that until Tommy lifted his head and grabbed his pillow and hit Adam over the head with it and eventually that turned into an all out pillow fight and wrestling match atop the bed. And apparently their plans of sleeping the day away were now thrown out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
